


Drawing Log July and August 2015

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Copic Markers, Digital Painting, Drawing, M/M, Painting, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to my personal health problem, I haven't done so many drawings these two months. And I stopped doing drawing on PC on purpose from some point. Instead of it, I restarted doing watercolor and copic marker drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log July and August 2015

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
